What is Family?
by Katrina466
Summary: A young sparkling, barely old enough to accomplish anything from not knowing how to walk and speak loses everything she held dear to her. Now, she learns what it is to be loved, cared for, praised and everything else that is involved in a family. Rated T because I am unsure for this story or where it will go.
1. Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero**

**~Scarlet~**

My trine brothers of silver sit by our creators playing with colorful blocks as our creators help them build while teaching them the colors also. They chirp and softly speak some words on their own to our sire and carrier. They are so lucky they get their love and attention while I am stuck sitting in the cabinet because our family does not love me. It hurts and I want to be loved. They severed our bond with me so when I am distressed or weak they cannot sense it. It was beginning to anger while exhaust them at the same time when I was starving or in pain. All of a sudden something fires through the wall near my siblings and creators. I watch as the wall quickly is torn apart by the blast and hitting my creator's backs as they moved quickly to act as a shield over my brothers. Scared of what my creators would do if they found out that I was watching my trine play again, even if they are being attacked, I quickly close the door to my cabinet as quiet as possible. The screams of my trine and creators creates my frame to tremble white hot silent tears run down my face. I curl into a tiny ball wishing it would already end and be over with. Even though I cannot feel our bond, I can hear them screaming as the blade slices straight through their spark chamber, off lining them for good. If feels as if it was I out there and not them. I let out a whimper in pain from my aching spark, wanting to be loved and have my family back. Freezing, I become like a statue as footsteps walk toward the cabinet I am hiding in. The door opens revealing a red mech that is considered being a young mech. He kneels down to my level staring at me with confusion in his red optics. The confusion soon turns into fascination. Although he is fascinated about something, I only notice his red optics that he has just like me! Excitement courses through my energon veins since this is the first cybertronian bot I have ever met with eyes like mine besides my father who does not really count.

"Now why is there a sparkling in a cabinet with red eyes? You should have been playing with your trine and killed with them." Excitement disappears as fear freezes the energon flowing through my frame as it begins to shake uncontrollably. Energon tears of bright blue flow down my face again as I know the end is coming. I begin wailing for my life causing the mech to freak out. Not only do I wail for my life but for the life of my creators and for my trine brothers. It is not fair that they could not live. Why could I not be dead and they alive? "Hey. Calm down. I did not mean to frighten you. I just want to know why you were not playing with them. If I am correct, seekers are usually inseparable from their trines or their creators. And here you are separated from them." His large hand comes toward me, as to pull me out of the cabinet, but I quickly move away from it by crawling down the cabinet out another cabinet door. Wanting to dart toward the empty hall to hide under my berth that is in a small closet, but my legs that are not used to walking period fail me so I am unable to even make it to the hall. Tumbling face first into the metal floor causes me pain as my helm hit it. Tears begin to pool up like one of those energon pools you see out your window and soon they are streaming down my face like an energon river and I am bawling in pain wishing someone would pick me up, but I know no one will come to pick me up gently and say it is okay using soothing words of comfort. No one ever did. No one cares about me. I have always been thrown across the room and yelled at to be quiet. There were times when my sire even hit me while everyone in the family watched. Yet is it so weird that I want my family back even though they did not care about me?

Closing my optics, I let the pain and tears wash over me as I wait for the death sentence that I should have received a long time ago. Why will it not come already so I can join the All Spark and be punished for my deeds? Just then, gentle hands pick me up and soon I am cradled in the mechs arms close to his chest plate. Hiccupping, I look up at him completely confused and still terrified. Will he offline me slowly in his arms? "Hey, it's okay. I am not going to kill you. By the looks of your condition compared to your trine mates tells me you were mistreated. You should be happy I off lined them. Now you will be taken care of." Sniffing, I look up at him with wide confused optics. Why should I be happy? I never cared if they harmed me. They were my family. He chuckles at my expression while walking toward the hole in the wall that I am guessing he made. He must be powerful and that frightens me a little. "Little one, I am going to take care of you. I am pretty sure Megatron will be fine with a sparkling, especially a femme seeker that is white with red optics. You are a special and rare beauty. I think a new paint job and you will be the most beautiful sparkling ever." I look at him still confused, not used to such praises or affection. Why would someone give me such praises and affections when I have never deserved them? Suddenly my optics begin to feel heavy and drooping a little but I fight to keep them open, mostly terrified of what will happen to me if I slip into a recharge. I do not know if I can trust this mech or not. For all I know, he could be waiting for me to fall into a recharge then finish me off. The red mech smiles at me kindly speaking kind words "Recharge little one. No harm will come down to you." Obeying him, I close my optics and fall asleep into a deep recharge curled up against him. His kind words are all I need right now as well as the comfort.

**~Knock Out~**

The young sparkling, with a faded and scratched frame of white, finally falls into a deep recharge while snuggling closer to my chest plate for warmth. The poor thing has never having been shown any kindness or affection. Showing some affection and gaining her trust will be easy. She will make a great asset for Lord Megatron. Smiling, I head toward the decepticon base where my Lord will be waiting impatiently for my report on the mission he gave me. Entering base, several fellow decepticons stare at me shocked by the sleeping sparkling in my arms. Finally, after walking through many halls, I arrive at the door to Megatron's throne room.

The larger black mech sitting on his throne looks up at me finally glad I have returned but frowns when he sees what I am holding in my arms. "And what is that?! I told you to kill them all!" The yelling wakes the little femme up and she stares at me scared, energon tears threatening to spill as her small frame begins to quake again. "Lord Megatron, I did as told, but after finishing the job, I came across this young seekling in a cabinet hiding, or more like forced to stay there. She should have been with her trine but she wasn't. And her condition is worse compared to her trine. Lord Megatron, may I suggest raising her to be a decepticon. Seekers are rare as it is, especially femme seekers with red optics." The black mech looks at the sparkling before saying, "Kill her." He did not even consider what a great asset she could be for us.

Sighing, I look at the sparkling, ready to finish her off but I find her holding out her tiny arms to Lord Megatron. He looks just as shocked as me. She chirps in a soft sweet pitch with her arms still held out. "I believe she wants you to hold her my Lord." When he makes no indications to hold her, she drops her tiny arms and begins crying. Growing frustrated, the mech takes her from my arms and holds her roughly. She snuggles against his chest plate with a smile on her face. I guess she does not care if he is holding her a little rough and not gently. Megatron stares at the child and smiles as he thinks. He then says in his deep voice, "Perhaps she shall be raised as a decepticon. Knockout, it will be your responsibility to take care of her every need." He hands me the femme who stirs and looks at us. I nervously ask, "And what do you wish we call her my lord?" Megatron looks at the young sparkling in my arms before stating, "Knockout, she will be known as Scarlet." On that note, I leave the throne room and walk to the medical bay.

Inside, I sit the sparkling down on a berth who begs to be picked up. "Scarlet, I cannot pick you up right now. I have to get your frame flawless and painted." She stares at me confused. Of course you would be confused. No one has ever taken care of your frame. And by the looks of your frame, this will be the first time you will receive sanding down to be painted and waxed. As I bring the sander over to sand her old paint off along with any scratches her frame has which is many, she begins wailing loudly. Wincing, I put the sander down and try to calm her down. "It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." The doors to the medical bay open revealing my commanding officer who is also the second in command. The seeker looks at the sparkling and demands, "Why is the sparkling crying!" Starscream walks over to Scarlet and picks her up, gently rocking her. I stare, shocked by my commanders actions. Never have I seen this side of him and it is scary.

I lean against the wall and explain, "I want to sand her frame down and give her a paint job. She began crying as soon as I came towards her with the sander." The gray seeker snorts, "Of course she would! You have to have someone hold them in order to get that done you idiot!" That's really all it takes? Grumbling, I ask him unwillingly, "Then will you hold her?" At this time, the sparkling has calmed down and is staring at Starscream. The mech smiles at me, a smile that just creep me out and apparently scares Scarlet. She begins crying and holding her hands out toward me. The seeker sits on the berth with her and tries soothing the young seekling while rubbing her back between her wings. I tell her, "Be a good girl for us and I will rock you to sleep with a feeding of energon." She sniffles and shuts her optics tightly, indicating she wants this over quickly and be held by me as soon as possible. Soon the sanding and painting is done along with a layer of wax. During all of this, the little sparkling behaves exceptionally well for one her age. By the time I am done, she is half asleep. I take the newly painted seekling from Starscream who then goes and make a cube of low grade energon for Scarlet. He hands the cube to me, a version for sparklings to drink from. Cradling the newly painted femme, I give her the energon and watch as she gulps it down as if she never had any. I wonder if her sire or carrier even fed her enough. I am so glad I killed them. No creator should ever starve a sparkling. Another cube later, she begins to fall asleep until she finally slips into a recharge. Sighing, I lean back against the chair I have been sitting in to feed her to relax myself. Starscream smiles at Scarlet, "If you need any help, I am willing to help. I am the only decepticon who knows how to take care of sparklings." From there, he slowly walks out of the medical bay and I promise not to let him take care of her if I can help it. If anything, I will learn everything myself and only ask when I cannot come up with an answer. Is that not what all creators do when they first have a sparkling? Chuckling to myself, I look down at the white seekling in my arms and sigh happily. She will be raised with so much love and care that she will be the happiest sparkling that has ever lived.

**I want to say, writing this has been fun. I hope you all enjoyed it and stay in tune for the next chapter.**

**Please review to inform me of what you think of this story, even thought it is just one chapter as of now.**

**I do not own any characters from the Transformers shows. The only one I do own is the adorable sparkling known as Scarlet.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**~?~**

_"My findings Prime are nothing good. An entire small quiet town has been destroyed. Bodies lay everywhere; some are young bots while the others are mostly older ones and couples." There is a sound of gasping from the fellow mech is reporting his findings, "By the All Spark; sparklings were killed in this Prime! Innocent sparklings were slaughtered. How could Megatron be so heartless to kill innocent beings?! I will continue to look around for any survivors; perhaps some of the sparklings are still alive." Snapping his attention from looking at a body, he hears his name being called by his fellow search party. Standing straight, the mech walks over to his team and is brought into a silver house through a hole in a wall. Walking through the rumble, he stares at what they have come acrossed."By the All Spark!"_

**~Knock Out~**

The first day is horrible and I mean horrible. First I fed the young sparkling a bottle of low grade energon that should not have taken three joors to get her to eat. From there I gently set her down in the little corner of the medical bay with a silver gate around her so she could not escape; I think Starscream called it a playpen. Surrounding her are the toys that Starscream bought and am thankful for it, even though I hate to admit it. I watch as the little white seekling stare at all the toys before wandering over to the colorful small blocks and picking one up. Scarlet looks at curious and I take that as a sign to head to work. Smiling, I walk over to the patient that has been waiting a few joors for me to repair his arm. Joors fly by quickly and quietly. Finally finishing my work, I decide now would be a good time to check up on the little sparkling since I have not heard a sound from her, not a giggle or chirp. Walking to the playpen I stop at the sight in front of me. Sitting there with a smile on her face is the little white sparkling as her toys are scattered around her. Did I mention the toys are broken? "Scarlet, you were supposed to play with the toys." She chirps something indicating some sort of hatred or dislike for the toys. I wonder if that has to do with her upbringing which it could be. I mean she was in a cabinet away from her siblings and the only one with red optics in her family besides her sire. Sighing, I lean down and pick her up from the middle of the mess. How on Cybertron did she break all of her toys without making a sound? Turning to the sound of doors opening, I find the second in command officer strolling in. He smiles at the seekling before turning his attention to the playpen. His smile turns into a frown.

"What happened here" exclaims Starscream. Startled, the white sparkling buries her face in my neck chirping something in her own little language almost on the verge of tears. "Lower your voice Starscream. You are scaring her." The seeker growls at me but I ignore it and continue, "She somehow destroyed the toys without my knowledge or a sound while I was working. I am getting the feeling she does not like toys." Starscream frowns upon hearing this. He begins thinking about something. Leaving him to think, I hold Scarlet while making a cube of low grade energon for her. She immediately takes it from me and gulps it down slowly, as if it might be taken away from her. "Knockout, keep an eye on her, I am going to the city and buy her something else." With that, he just leaves the same way he arrived. Sighing, I set the sparkling on the ground with her cube. The white sparkling looks at me with her adorable red eyes while sipping her cube of energon. "Be a good girl and sit here while I go clean up the mess you made. No more breaking things." She just stares, as if she understands, but showing no emotion. I wonder what Starscream is going to get Scarlet that will not break? If she does not like toys, then I can imagine that is out of the question.

**~Scarlet~**

Keeping an emotionless face, I watch as the red mech walks away from me and busies him with cleaning the broken toys I broke earlier. I was never allowed to play with toys so I had to break them. If my creators knew I was playing with them, they would hurt me even though they are not here. Drinking my energon, I look at the door curious and feeling the urge to explore. I set my energon cube down and crawl toward the door without making a sound. Someone comes in and I quietly sit unnoticed by the door before exiting through it when I it stays open for a while longer. Once the door is closed, I find no one in the halls walking so I just crawl through them until I find an open door. The dark walls are high and a bit scary; reminding much of the cabinet I lived in most of the day back home. Within a few minutes, an open door comes into view after turning a corner. A familiar voice I remember from yesterday echoes out into the hall from the room causing me to smile. With my smile still pasted onto my face, I crawl into the room still unnoticed while following the voice. I arrive at the base of the mech's feet, the one sitting in a chair around a table who was speaking. Chirping, I hold my hands up wanting attention and to be picked up by the said mech.

**~Megatron~**

"-Attacks on the city…" Half way through my sentence, I hear chirping from a sparkling. Looking down at my feet, I find a newly painted white sparkling smiling at me with her red optics filled with happiness as her little arms are held up. My third in command watches silently as I bend down and pick up the sparkling carefully. Cradling her in the crook of my arm, I ask her, "And what are you doing here all by yourself?" She coos at me. "_Question: What is a sparkling doing here?_" asks the silent mech through recordings. I wonder how she got here by herself. Where is Knock Out? He is supposed to be watching her. Not caring, I grin and show the sparkling to the dark purple mech. "Soundwave, this is the young seekling Knockout rescued yesterday-"

The door slams open the rest of the way to the red medical mech comes in terrified until he sees Scarlet in my arms. His facial features turn from worry to relief within a few seconds. The sparkling in my arms giggles and laughs clapping her servos together sleepily. "Knockout." His entire flawless red frame tenses at his name, "What was Scarlet doing out of your site?" Knockout answers me, "I set her down on the floor with energon thinking she would sit there and drink it while I cleaned up the toys she broke this morning but then a con came-" I cut him off intrigued, "Broken toys? Tell me more." This could be a good thing. Looking at the sparkling, I find her sound asleep as I listen to her guardian explain what happened. "I placed her in the play pen that Starscream set up with toys for her. She went toward the blocks and I decided she would be fine so I went to work. A few hours later, I checked on her to find everything broken. She broke the toys without making a sound my lord. Scarlet does not like toys apparently." Then that means she will be a good decepticon in the future. If we can get her walking and talking soon, then her training can begin soon. Smiling, I lean back in my chair holding the sparkling thinking about all the possible ways she can help us. Her quietness could make her an excellent spy or she could be an assassin. There is even the option of torturing prisoners if she wanted.

Knockout returns to the med bay no longer worried about the seekling while I hold the little one in my arm. She does not stir as I continue to talk to Soundwave about my next battle plan as well as her future as a decepticon. The joor goes by quickly and turns into two joors before the doors open. Looking up from my conversation, I find my second in command Starscream entering. He bows before greeting me, "My lord. I was told I could find Scarlet here." I roll my optics at him, "Yes, now what do you want?" He is not fazed at all by my statement of hatred right now. Usually he always recoils frightened when I raise my voice, but apparently not today. Perhaps it has to do with the sparkling. I heard that seekers were very protective of sparklings but I do not know how true that is. "I came to retrieve Scarlet for Knockout. I have bought her something new and am hoping she will enjoy it better than the toys." Sighing, I stand up and hand the child to him, careful not to stir the little one. "Do any harm to her-" He cuts me off in midsentence. "My lord, I am a seeker. And as a seeker, like all other seekers, I know how to take care of sparklings and protect them. Never would I harm such a little one." With that, I watch as he leaves the room.

**~Starscream~**

Walking out of the room holding the sleeping seekling, I smile at the little one. I know she will enjoy this present much better than those toys. And this one will like her as well. The only noise in the hall is the sound of my feet against the cold metal floors which causes her to stir but not wake up. Turning a corner, I enter through a door and hand Scarlet to the red mech who sighs in relief once she is in his arms. No one really trusts me with the sparkling, how disappointing. Yet I believe this sparkling is adorable and I would do anything to keep her safe, especially from Lord Megatron's wrath. As I go to leave the sick bay, Knockout asks, "Are you sure she will like this gift and try not to kill it or break it like the toys?" Chuckling, I reply, "I am sure she will not harm it but love it if anything." With that I leave the room happy with my choice for the seekling. Hopefully she loves this toy as much as it will love her.

**~Scarlet~**

Feeling hungry, I open my optics to find the red mech holding me. But the other mech was holding me. What happened? Remembering my hunger, I chirp and forget about how I fell asleep in one mech's arms only to wake in another mech's arms. The red mech smiles at me before carrying me as he walks somewhere in the room that I have become familiar with and called the sick bay. I chirp again, hungry since I never finished my last feeding and really wanted food. "Scarlet, I am getting you some energon. Calm down." But I am starving! How can I calm down when I am starving and you actually feed me unlike my creators! Food please! The mech chuckles at my nonsense chirping that he cannot understand. He holds out a cube of low-grade energon for me. Carefully, my little hands wrap around the cube as he helps guide it to my mouth and holds it there. In no time, the energon is gone and I am as happy as can be.

"Now that you are no longer grumpy." Begins the mech. I was not grumpy. He laughs at me as I huff and chirp out my opinion. "You were too grumpy Scarlet. Now that you are fed, Starscream has found you something else that will keep you entertained and safe unlike the toys. And you will be unable to break it." Unable to break it? Entertainment? Keep me safe? What kind of toy is he talking about? I have never heard of a toy that is unbreakable, entertaining, and able to keep me red mech sets me down inside the gate that I remember my creators calling a playpen. Sitting in front of me is a red box with nothing special about it. I look at the mech not sure if I am supposed to open it or if it is for someone else. I have never received anything. Sensing my uneasiness, the mech gently gives me a push toward the box, encouraging me to open it. Crawling toward it, I finally sit in front of it where I can open it and stand on my servos. Pulling the lid off, I peer inside only to fall back in surprised as a half grown Cybertronian cat pounces at me.

The cat licks my face over and over again until I am in a laughing fit. Once it finishes licking my face, it climbs off me and obediently sits in front of me waiting for a command. "Scarlet, this is your new playmate and guardian when no one is around. Her name is Azure." Azure? I like that name. It means blue and she is blue. I tackle the cat, wrapping my arms around her neck giggling as she tries to lick me. This is the best present ever! I like this mech even more, so much more that I may adopt him as my new creator. I may, that does not mean I will. I still am unsure about him. He returns to his work as a patient comes in and coos at me before sitting still to be fixed. The feline licks me on the face before bouncing backwards, standing in a crouching position. I crawl toward her, but she bounces out of reach shaking her head. Catch? How am I supposed to catch my feline?

**I am sorry about how long this has taken to post. Thank you for being patient.**

**I want to personally thank these people for reviewing:**

**shohanny**

**DragonRiderWarrior**

**AllSpark Princess**

**Thank you everyone for reading. Please leave a review.**

**I do not own any characters from the Transformers shows. The only one I do own is the adorable sparkling known as Scarlet.**


	3. Chapter Two

9_:_

**Chapter Two**

**~Knock Out~**

Ever since Starscream bought Azure for the seekling, she has never left the sparkling's side. That includes when Scarlet wanders out of my sight and ends up with Megatron. There was a time she even ended up with Soundwave. Although the mech does not speak, he communicates with the sparkling as well as allowing her to chirp all day long if she wants.

Usually Scarlet never goes to Starscream or allows him to pick her up. It's hilarious to watch his expression when she screams in his presence. Apparently he has never met a sparkling who did not like him. Azure would then get the seekling away from that area. However, there are days when I find the two getting along very well, more than usual now than before. Perhaps she finally has gotten over her fear of him… I take that back, she still freaks out once in a while when the seeker smiles at her.

For a sparkling, Scarlet is smart, perhaps smarter than the average sparkling. The second day with us, she learned how to unlock the playpen gate. I put her in the playpen making sure the gate was locked. A joor later I find the white speekling at my feet and the playpen gate open. There was another day later on when a certain second in command left a datapad behind. How Scarlet got a hold of it is beyond me, but she somehow found it. By the time I was able to find it for Starscream, who came in yelling about his missing datapad, all the equations Starscream was working on were solved. I explained to the seeker as he double checked before staring at the sparkling with a very pleased grin. Apparently he has begun leaving her datapads to work on when she becomes bored.

Then there are those days I find her with Lord Megatron, the same ruthless decepticon leader that order all sparklings be killed yet he let this one live. Often he takes her to meetings with him. While attending a few of those meetings, I have noticed how intrigued the little sparkling is during the entire meeting. It is like she is absorbing all the information talked about and storing it for later use. When Lord Megatron does not have meetings, he often is carrying the sparkling with him as he wanders through the base. I have even seen him playing a game of hide-and-seek with her. Shocking I know, but it appears our Lord Megatron has a soft spot for this little sparkling.

What is one supposed to do? She is such a sweet sparkling and loves all the attention she is receiving as well as learning. Sighing, I watch the sparkling stand on her feet with the pale blue feline in front of her watching closely. The white seekling takes a step only to have her frame fall forward. Azure swiftly catches Scarlet and set her back on her servos. The sparkling is still learning how to balance on her servos. I wonder why her creators before never taught her how to walk. She is a vorn old already.

Smiling, I walk over to the two as Scarlet falls on her aft. Kneeling down, I hold Scarlet's servos before gently pulling her to stand. Her optics glow with happiness and love that she desperately needs as her face is shining with a big smile. She turns her red optics onto the feline with a determine look in her optics. Azure takes a step back every time the little girl takes a step back. I release one hand and soon the second hand in no time. She takes about three to five steps on her own before fall into Azure giggling up a fit while chirping about something.

For a sparkling, she is remarkable and I feel awful for her past upbringing. No one should harm such a child. Sparklings should not be in a cabinet rather they should be playing with their siblings and in perfect health. After her paint job, I found she had a lot of dents and her body's system was not up to date. And let's not forget all the scratches on her poor frame when I first found her. She must have been abused but who would abuse a sweet sparkling such as her? Snapping out of my thoughts I realize it is too quiet. There is no giggling or chirping from the little white femme. Looking to where the sparkling was learning to walk with her feline guardian, I find no sight of them and assume they went to see the normal cons.

In the hall, I spot the second in command with a datapad in his slim claw like servos. She is not with him so I continue forth to the meeting room where the sparkling is for the most part. Entering the room, I find the decepticon leader, Megatron, and the third in command, Soundwave sitting at the table talking about the war, well Megatron talking. "Knockout, what is it?" asks the decepticon lord. I take a glance around the room before speaking, "I thought Azure and Scarlet came to see either of you my lord. I thought wrong." Then it crosses my mind, if she is not with here, then where on Cybertron is she?

The dark decepticon stands up, anger radiating from him, "Knockout. Did you lose the sparkling?" His voice causes me to cringe and take a step back. If I do not find her, it may be my paint job. "I may have taken my eye off of her for a moment. I was thinking about her upbringing and what it may have been like. During that time, she must have taken off to explore. She is not with Starscream either." Soundwave looks at me, his visor making it impossible for me to detect any emotion at all but I could sense anger and worry. I quickly add, "I will go find her my lord. She may have just learned to walk, but she cannot be far." Megatron hollers, "You better find her Knockout, or you will regret it." On that note, I quickly take my leave and hurry to search every tiny nook and corner of the base.

* * *

**~?~**

The area I am patrolling today is boring. I mean yes there is supposed to be some sort of decepticon activity going on, but I think it has already passed. Look around, buildings are lying everywhere crumbled as well as bodies. What am I supposed to do besides keep an eye out for some sort of miracle that maybe a bot survived? I am not like our grouchy medic with hope of survivors; I know there are none. Just then, something activates my seeker protective systems. The only time they kick into gear is when a sparkling is nearby.

I knew if a sparkling survived this battle field, the poor thing will be in a bad state damage wise, so I take off moving swiftly through the shadows trying to zoom in on the location of the sparkling. How one could have survived is beyond me, but if it survived, then there is hope left. Snapping out of my thoughts, I stop and take in my surroundings; ruined scorched towers with holes in them half fallen if not already laying on the ground. The ground is black as it is littered with dead limbs and forms of cybertronians who wanted nothing to do with the war.

Calming my worried spark, I close my optics as I try to pinpoint the sparklings location. If only I had a sign. Just then the sound of wailing from the north cuts through the silence of the late afternoon. Without wasting a second, I sprint on a dead run toward the source of the sound hoping I can make it in time. After passing several rows of buildings, I run around a corner to find something even better. The sparkling is sitting on the ground crying except she is not damaged at all. If anything, she appears to be in perfect health with a white paint job that looks new. In front of the sparkling is a pale blue cybertronian feline that is trying its best to comfort the little femme.

I smile at the sparkling happy it is fine as I walk towards it. The pale blue feline jumps around on it hind legs ready to attack with a vicous growl. Stopping, I keep my distance as I observe the feline; it is at least three times larger than the sparkling and in very good shape. Whoever owned it took good care of the feline. Even though I am just standing in front of it, the feline continues to growl at me to the point where I yell at it. "Hey! Shut it already! The sparkling is crying and I am trying to help it!"

The Cybertronian feline continues to growl at me as the sparkling wails. From what I can see is that the crying white sparkling appears to be in good health. So what on Cybertron is wrong with the thing? Growling in frustration, I try to take another few steps only to be stopped by the feline. It gets ready to attack me, but silence causes us both to stop and look at the little sparkling. Small bright red optics stare at me as the feline sniffs and licks the tiny thing. She is a decepticon, great. I just had to come across a sparkling whose parents are a decepticon.

Sighing, I decide that she will not harm me just because she has red optics a decepticon has. Observing the sparkling, I notice tiny little wings that are still growing. I assume she must either be or part seeker like I am. Taking a few cautious steps forward, I prepare for the pale blue feline to attack. It spins on its paws and growls dangerously at me. Why can this stupid feline not understand that I am trying to help this sparkling?! The feline back downs after the little seekling begins chirping at me. Her little chirps are interrupted by hiccups while holding her little white arms to be picked up.

When I make no move toward the sparkling, the feline growls at me. Rolling my optics, I lean down and carefully pick up the sparkling. She chirps happily as I carefully adjust her in my arm so she is cradled to my chest. The seekling snuggles to my chest but soon her happy chirps become quieter. Looking down at her, I find the white sparkling sound asleep. Through my com, I get a hold of my base, "This is Star requesting a ground bridge." A voice over the com replies, _"Sending you a ground bridge."_ Within a few nanoseconds, a blue-green swirling circle portal appears. This is a ground bridge and I walk through it with the feline right on my heels. I am beginning to think this feline is the sparkling's guardian.

Coming out of the ground bridge in base, I am greeted with my top commanding officer and our chief medical officer. The tall blue and red mech walks over to me with the shorter red and white mech who is our CMO. The taller mech spots the sparkling in my arms as well as the feline sitting at my pedes. "Star, where did you find the sparkling?" Our medic looks at me shocked and demands to give the sparkling a checkup. I quietly hiss at the medic, "Ratchet, if you do not shut up, you will wake her and I will be mad. She is fine right now."

The red and white mech calms down from worrying before asking quietly, "Can I at least scan the sparkling? We may not know if something is wrong by appearance, but a scan can tell us if there is something wrong with her." He makes a good point there. Nodding my head confidently, I let the medic scan the sparkling knowing he would never hurt a sparkling on purpose. A red light starts at the helm of the sparkling making its way to her pedes and back. The scan keeps the medic busy but it does not wake the sparkling, only caused her to stir a bit in her sleep.

Ratchet looks at his datapad while speaking, "It is a seeker completely, not partial at all. Her wings are developing perfectly as well as her frame. The femme has no damage inside. She is at least a vorn old. I see nothing wrong besides the sparkling needing a good feeding after getting a good recharge." I stare at him and roll my optics. Apparently I did not know that; I did know all of that. Remembering the feline, I motion to it with my head, "This is the sparkling's guardian." Ratchet scans the feline earning a good dangerous growl from it. "The Cybertronian feline is a femme and about half way full grown. There is nothing wrong with the feline either. Both are in good shape."

The tall mech looks at the pale blue feline and the white seekling before asking, "Star, where did you find them?" The two mechs look at me waiting for an answer. "I was patrolling the area I was assigned. During that time, my seeker senses picked up on a sparkling nearby. There was nothing but dead bots in the area and I thought if a sparkling survived then I could try to save it. After a while I heard the wailing and went from there. The sparkling was sitting in the middle of a battle field with the feline trying to calm her. There was not a soul in sight or even in the distance. The entire area was empty of life except for theirs."

With that, the mech goes to leave to report the arrival of the sparkling for the femme but a sleepy chirp stops him. All optics turns to the small sparkling in my arms. Her optics opens slowly tiredly but smiles at me. Ratchet breaks the silence by jumping backwards bumping into a berth with a tight grip on a wrench in his servo. He screeches, "That's a decepticon! Star, you brought a decepticon here! How could you?!" His yelling startles the white femme seekling, causing her to cry. The feline stands only to growl at the medic while I hand the sparkling to the other mech. Quickly, I grab the wrench from the medic's grasp and hit him upside the head with it. "You woke her up you idiot! She's a sparkling for crying out loud and innocent! It is not her fault she has red optics! So stop freaking out about her! Had I felt she was dangerous, I would have left her out in the field but she's not dangerous! She is a sparkling!"

During my yelling and hitting Ratchet, I stop when I hear the growling of a feline and the sound of wailing. Turning around, I find my leader holding the sparkling the incorrect way all while attempting to calm her down. In front of them is the sky blue feline who is ready to attack the mech if he does not get the sparkling to stop crying. Walking over to her, the sparkling stops her crying to suck on her fingers. Smiling, I walk toward the sparkling who soon sees me. She holds up her little servos asking to be picked up in her silent way. "You probably are hungry aren't you?" I pick the white seekling up and prepare a cube of low-grade energon while the seekling snuggles to my chest. Once the energon cube is done, I sit down on the berth again and feed it to her. The sparkling puts her small servos on the cube and downs the energon as if she has never eaten. I wonder when the last time she had anything to eat. Well whoever her creators are, the sucked at taking care of her. No set of creators would think of letting a sparkling go hungry.

Our medic is off doing something productive while the blue and red mech stands across of me with the feline sleeping at my feet. He states, "Star, it would be wise to locate the sparkling's creators and return her to them." I hate that he is right, but that does not mean I want to give her back to her creators. Again, who would leave their sparkling in the middle of a recent war field and not feed her? I do not want her to be returned to her creators. I argue, "Optimus, what if her creators are dead? Or what if they do not want her at all and that is why she was left in the area I found her? I will not let the sparkling die, not while I live." The tall mech known as Optimus Prime sighs before speaking, "If we cannot find the little one's creators, she may stay. Until then, we will keep her until her creators are located." I smile, happy that we can keep her for the moment, but also wishing her creators are not found at all.

The sparkling begins to wiggle in my arms and I look at her to find the energon cube drained. She begins to whine wanting down. "Ratchet, close the door so the sparkling cannot get out. Seeklings have a tendency to learn their way around a room quickly. I do not want her wandering around base." The medic mumbles something under his breath as he closes the door before going to fiddle with something. The little white femme continues to wiggle around until I finally place her on the floor so she is sitting. Looking at her, I tell her, "There, happy now." She chirps quietly, almost as if she was in awe of the room and not paying attention to me. Her small red optics observes everything in the room. Behind me, Ratchet states, "If you plan on taking care of the sparkling, the least you can do is give her and that feline of hers a name."

I wonder what the white sparkling's real name is. Sighing, I begin to ponder on what to name her and the femme feline. "Let's call the feline Fifi since that will be easier for the seekling to say when she gets older." Optimus and Ratchet nod their heads. However, the feline growls at me not liking that name. Too bad Fifi, that is your name and you will just have to put up with it. Just then, Optimus suggests, "We could name the sparkling Solarflare." Name her Solarflare, huh? I actually like the ring of that. "Alright, Solarflare is what we will call her." The white femme looks at us weird as if she does not like something but she soon bursts into laughter, giggling as she stands. The feline bounces over to stand in front of Solarflare as she takes a step. After a few steps, the sparkling falls forward but her feline catches her and gently pushes Solarflare back on her pedes.

Just then, Ratchet, who happened to have been watching the sparkling when she started giggling, states, "Usually a sparkling a vorn old or very close to being a vorn old should have been able to walk by now. Her creators must not have taught her to walk. I can understand if she does not know how to speak Cybertronian yet, but not knowing how to walk is unbelievable." He does make a good point. I stand next to Optimus watching the sparkling learn to walk with her feline. "Optimus, if her creators never taught her how to speak or walk, doesn't that make them awful creators added onto the fact we know she was left alone without having been fed in a while?" He closes his optics, "Perhaps, but we must locate her creators no matter what and see if they would like her back. If they do not, we will keep her for good. For now, we must take care of her." I could hear it in his voice that he truly did not want to give up Solarflare to her creators either, but he knows what has to be done. Sighing, I turn my attention back to the sparkling and watch her giggle every time her feline catches her. I smile at the adorable sparkling and do not want to give her up.

**Thank you STARSCREAM RULEZ for leaving a review.**

**Thank you everyone for reading. Please leave a review.**

**I do not own any characters from the Transformers shows. The only one I do own is the adorable sparkling known as Scarlet now known as Solarflare. I do not own the femme Star, that belongs to my friend.**


	4. Chapter Three

Page **8** of **8**

**Chapter Three**

**~Optimus~**

We spent the rest of the afternoon quietly watching the young white femme sparkling play. My mate and I agreed that the sparkling shall be known as Solarflare. I think it fits the young sparkling. The pale blue feline that we named Fifi, is busy playing a game with the seekling. When the seekling gets to the feline, she would walk away from Solarflare. If the sparkling does not make it to her, Fifi would stand there until she does. By the looks of it, the feline and sparkling are playing an unusual game of catch that is helping to teach Solarflare to walk. I am impressed by how intelligent Fifi is with this. After some time, the sparkling begins to slow down to the point where she was nodding off.

A red scan from Ratchet indicates he is checking on the sparkling. Our medic states, "She needs one last feeding and put down to sleep for the night." My mate, Star, goes to warm up a cube bottle of low grade energon for the sparkling. A small movement touches me pede. Looking down, I find sleepy red optics staring up at me with little white arms held in the air. Bending down, I carefully pick up Solarflare from the floor and hold her comfortably, the same way Star held her earlier. This young sparkling is a miracle to have survived this long and in such good conditions during this time of war. It truly is amazing how this sparkling is with us at this moment. Too many have been found dead and breaks my heart to hear such news, but the fact I am holding a living sparkling fills it with joy.

Star comes over and hands me the cube of energon for the sparkling. Solarflare sees it and immediately holds her tiny servos up for the energon. I let her tiny servos grasp the cube and begin sucking on it. "Optimus, hold the end up so she does not choke on air." I hold the end of the cube up so there are no air bubbles. Star stands beside me, correcting every little thing from how I am holding Solarflare to how I am supposed to feed her. I do not argue with my femme because these things are important and I need to know that if I am going to help take care of her. But I also know this small sparking has found a way into Star's spark as well as mine in such short time.

After feeding the sparkling, she curls up against me before falling into a recharge. Ratchet had declared nothing wrong with her earlier, so Star and I take my leave, Fifi sound asleep on the floor in the med bay. She only lifted her head before going back to sleep when we left, apparently trusting us enough to keep her safe. With Solarflare cradle in my arms, Star and I stay quiet as we walk through the halls that just happen to be clear since it is somewhat late. The quietness is soothing, helping relax me a bit.

A door opens ahead letting a black and white mech out as he reads a datapad. He hears our footsteps and looks up at us with a small smile. "Optimus, there is a meeting early in the morning that your presence is required." He stops in speaking when he notices the sparkling in my arms. "Is that a sparkling sir?" The dark blue femme besides me rolls her optics and asks, "What else could it be, a toy?" The mech looks at my femme then at the sparkling in disbelief, not sure if I spoke the truth or if the little one truly is a toy. Sighing, I inform him, "Prowl, this is indeed a sparkling. Star discovered her while patrolling. I will attend the meeting in the morning. Thank you for informing me, now please take the rest of the night off." The mech nods his head before walking away, exhaustion showing just a little.

Continuing down the halls, Star and I arrive at our shared quarters. Entering the room, I feel drained of energy in need of a good nights recharge. This sparkling is a handful, but she will be loved and taken good care of until her creators are located. Sitting on the berth, I allow my femme to lie down beside me before lying down next to her. I look at the sparkling who is lying on my stomach sucking on her thumb. Smiling, I close my optics hoping this little one will sleep through the night. Little did I know this first night with the sparkling would not go as I wished it to go.

**~Solarlfare~**

After the mech and femme showed me love and fed me, I fell asleep in the mech's arms filled with love. However I enter a state of dreams that are not good. _Opening my optics, I find myself in the cabinet my creators decided I will live in when my optics turned red and not blue like my siblings. I peak my head out to find my two brothers sitting in the middle of the room playing with small colorful blocks. The silver one calls me over to play with them, so I crawl over to them and sit between them playing. The tower would fall and we would burst out laughing. Soon our laughing caught the attention of our creators. My carrier took my brothers upstairs while my sire yelled at me. "You piece of scrap metal! You are not supposed to play with my boys! You will corrupt them!" He hits me over and over again, energon tears streaming out of my optics as I cried out loud, calling for my carrier to come help. Yet I never received a response from them, not even a response from my siblings which confused me. I just sat there crying as my sire beat me._

**~Optimus~**

Not long after falling into a recharge, a piercing scream fills the air startling me to sit straight up. At first I thought it was an invasion, but then I remembered the sparkling that was sleeping on my chest. Looking around, I find the little white femme bawling her optics out on the floor, wails becoming more hysterical and louder. I must have sent her flying off of my chest when I heard the scream. A femme's voice belonging to Star complains, "Optimus, shut her up! I am trying to sleep here!" Sighing, I walk over to the seekling and pick her up.

Solarflare begins to struggle, fighting to get away from me for some odd reason. Keeping a good hold on the white sparkling, I apologize, "Forgive me Solarflare, I did not mean to throw you-" I am cut up as Star sits straight up on the berth demanding, "You did what?!" Cringing, I tell her, "I was startled by the scream and thought it was someone hurt or an attack on the base. I did not notice when I sat up that Solarflare went flying off of me." Star glares at me angrily, but I ignore it as I try to keep a hold of the fighting sparkling. After a few nanoclicks, I hold the crying seekling to my chest and lightly bounce her as I send waves of calmness to her. In no time, Solarflare has calmed down enough where she has the hiccups.

Smiling at the little femme, I inform her, "You are safe little one; no one will harm you here." She sniffs before hiccupping after it. Small red optics look up at me before one of her small servos rub an optic tiredly. I catch my femme watching me with a smile glued to her face, happiness filling her optics not just because of the quietness but because I just did something without her explaining how to do it. Small chirps from Solarflare catch our attention. Looking at the sleepy sparkling, we listen as she tries to say something through her chirps. By the sound of it, Solarflare is talking about something sad but we cannot understand it. I wonder if it has to do with her waking up screaming. I suggest, "We should begin teaching her to speak." Star nods her helm before laying down only for some other bot to scream somewhere in base. She demands, "Optimus, take care of it NOW!"

Still holding the half asleep sparkling, I carry her out of my quarters with me, thinking it would be better to have her with me rather than risk her falling asleep only to wake up like she did before. Walking down the halls, many autobots stick their heads out asking what is with all the screaming or what is Ratchet's problem. Indeed the screaming is coming from Ratchet in the med bay. The medical bay comes into view, but upon entering it, I am surprised to find it a wreck. Tools are scattered throughout the room while berths and tables have been flipped with other miscellaneous items thrown about. Many of the tools and miscellaneous items are either broken or whole.

A fierce growling catches my attention as well as yelling from our chief medical officer. "GET THAT FRAGGING BEAST AWAY FROM ME!" Ratchet is standing on top of a table against a wall scared to death holding onto a metal rod out in front of him. The pale blue feline is standing in front of him on the floor growling. Fifi puts her front paws on the table getting ready to attack the CMO. The bot screeches, "OPTIMUS HELP!" Just as I go to say something, Solarflare begins to chirp tiredly. The sparkling's chirps calms down the Cybertronian feline who runs over to us and sits on the ground with her tail wagging from side to side. The white seekling begins to struggle or tries to climb down so I gently set her on her pedes. Solarflare slowly takes a few steps toward the feline before hugging Fifi's neck happily.

Looking back at the medic, I find him still standing on the table holding the metal rod out shaking with fear. "Ratchet, it is safe to come down. Fifi will not harm you anymore." As Ratchet slowly climbs off the table with his optics locked on the feline who lays down, Solarflare leans against Fifi who then wraps her tail around the sparkling. Within a few seconds, Solarflare has fallen asleep as well as Fifi. I ask the CMO, "May I ask what happened?" Ratchet glares at me before throwing his servos in the air, "Oh I don't know! Maybe when that mischievous sparkling of a decepticon woke up screaming, that fragging feline guardian of hers began attacking me! Look at the mess she created!" He holds out his servos to the mess in the medical bay. He looks at me with dark blue angry optics, "Optimus, they cannot stay here! You have to take them out of here; away from us all before they kill us. Her creators have to be looking for her and gave her that feline as a guardian for a reason. That guardian is trained to attack any autobot who comes near or upsets that sparkling!"

Shaking my helm, I try to calm the medic down. It is obvious he is tires as well suspicious of the sparkling and is trying to find an excuse to rid her just because she has red optics. "Ratchet, I do not think Fifi intentionally would hurt you. Solarflare must have dreamt of something awful before waking up screaming. It did not do her any good that I accidentally tossed her from my chest when I sat up quickly, having forgotten she was there. Fifi was only trying to get you to take her to us so she may help calm Solarflare down. I believe she was aggressive toward you because you would not help her and due to you think she was going to truly harm you. Solarflare is staying here. I will take Fifi with me to my quarters from now on." He stares at me before grumbling, "Fine, but I still do not trust either one of them. How do we know the sparkling is a decoy while the feline is a spy for the decepticon?!"

Sniffling has us both staring at a now awake white sparkling on the verge of crying, bursting into tears. She must have heard Ratchet yelling and woke her up. The feline of pale blue gently licks the sparkling's face, trying to calm her down. Sighing, an action that is becoming a bad habit of mine, I pick Solarflare up, bouncing her a bit with a wave of calmness and security flowing over her. Resting her head against me, I decide it is time to leave and let Ratchet get some rest. "Ratchet, until her creators are found, Solarflare and Fifi are staying with us. Fifi, come." The Cybertronian cat jumps to her paws and follows me out of the medical bay. Upon entering my quarters, I find my mate sound asleep where I left her. Fifi watches carefully as I place Star next to Star before lying on the other side of her to prevent another incident from happening like what happened earlier. Closing my opitcs, I slip in a recharge happy to have my sparkmate here and now a sparkling I have come to consider my own in little than an orn. Then there is the seekling's guardian Fifi who will do anything to protect the little one. At least now I know this is what it feels like to have a family and it fills my spark with warmth and joy.

**~No One's~**

Somewhere in a dark base filled with decepticons with red optics, a certain red mech arrives to the throne room frightened with his report ready. He bows before speaking, "Scarelt is g-gone m-my lord-d…" The dark mech who was leaning against an arm opens his red optics that is filled with anger that are directed at the red mech dangerously. In a threatening voice, the dark mech , "Knock Out, you better run because when I catch you, I will tear you limb from limb!" Without being told twice, Knock Out takes off on a dead run out of the room with Megatron chasing and firing after him.

The heavy red metal bot trips over his own pedes landing into a wall, leaving a dent where he hit it. Sitting up, the mech rubs his head only to freeze to find a gun in his face ready to fire at him. Cautiously, he looks into the eyes of his lord Megatron frightened. "Give me one reason why I should not kill you," demands the dark lord. Soft footsteps walk toward the two mechs before stopping and playing a recording. The angry dark lord of the decepticons keeps his gun ready to fire in the red mech's face as he watches the recording of Azure with Scarlet on her back leaving the base. Scarlet is laughing and chirping about something. "So she went outside to explore. Soundwave, find her and bring her back alive!" The tall silent mech leaves as silently as he came, determined to find the sparkling.

Lowering his gun, the dark mech looks at Knock Out, "Don't think you will get off easily. After all, this is your fault for not keeping a closer optic on Scarlet." Before the red medic knew what was happening, he is thrown against the black wall, his finish getting scratched more. Megatron runs a claw down the squirming mech's chest, leaving behind a deep scratch. Satisfied with his work, Megatron tosses the scratched up medic into the opposite wall with a bit of information, "Let this be a warning Knock Out. If Scarlet is not found within a week, you will be joining the All Spark." He walks away, upset about the loss of the sparkling as the red mech stands on his own pedes trembling, terrified about what will happen if the sparkling is not found.

**This story is fun to write and I hope you all are enjoying it.**

**Thank everyone for being patient for a new chapter. Thank you also for reading and please leave a review.**

**Special thanks to AllSpark Princess for reviewing.**

**I do not own any characters from the Transformers shows. The only one I do own is the adorable sparkling known as Scarlet now known as Solarflare. I do not own the femme Star, that belongs to my friend.**

**In the next chapter, will Ratchet come to terms with the sparkling or will he still think she and Fifi are decepticon spies? What will happen to Knock Out? What will happen to Solarflare? Keep an optic out for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**I want to apologize for not updating this sooner. I have been busy working all summer. Usually I come home drained of any energy and just want to be lazy. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**~Solarflare~**

At some point, I finally fell asleep in the kind mech's arms. When I woke, I was laying between the mech and his sparkmate. They are so nice and caring to me even if I have a nightmare. Even Fifi is so caring. Is this what it feels to be loved, to be cared about so well and not ever be punished? Closing my optics, I curl up against the mech next to me falling back into a light recharge. Just as I doze off, the mech moves me gently so he can get up. Sitting up, I look up at him rubbing my optics sleepily. "Go back to sleep little one." Where is he going? I chirp at him, asking where about his where abouts he intends to go. The femme next to me sits up and looks at the mech. "Optimus, do not tell me you woke her up or so help me I will find one of Ratchet's wrenches and hit you with it." Opy? I hold my hands out to him as he explains to his sparkmate, "I did not wake her Star. She was awake before this. I thought she fell into a deep recharge but it must have been a light recharge. No Solarflare, you will stay here with Star until I am done with my meeting." Huffing, I turn my back to him and cross my arms over my chest with my head held high. If that is the case, so be it.

I hear him and Star chuckling at me. At the sound of the door closing, I know he has left the room. Star lies back down and goes to doze off but not for long. Grinning, I crawl over to the dark blue femme and chirp. She mumbles something and ignores me. How dare she ignore me! I continue, but she continues to ignore me. Such treatment hurts me, even if she does not mean it. It feels like when my creators ignored me. Giving up, I crawl over to the edge of the berth and slide onto Fifi's back. Clinging to her back, she walks toward the door that opens into the hallway. Having sensed my hunger, she heads toward what I can only assume is the medic bay. The door opens as she nears it before entering. The red and white mech curses from a corner in the med bay. Sliding off the light blue cat, I walk on my servos with Fifi in front of me as I head toward the voice; she does this so I do not fall and hurt myself. Soon I am standing behind the medic chirping my demands. He drops a wrench surprised before looking behind him to see me.

Ratchet, as I remember him from yesterday, looks around the room quickly searching for the source of that sound. After scanning the room with his optics, he looks down shaking his head, "I must be hearing-" He jumps back shocked half way through his sentence when he finds Fifi and I sitting at his feet. The medic gathers his "Now how on Cybertron did you manage to get here?" I hold my hand up while Fifi curls up in a ball and dozes. The mech looks at the sleeping feline as I wait patiently. Sighing, the medic mech bends down and picks me up. "Did you have anything to eat yet or are you here to annoy me?" I hold a digit up to indicate the first option. He looks at me with his blue optics shocked that I understood him. Well of course I can. Ever since I could remember, I have always been able to understand any bots even when I was very young when I should have had a hard time understanding them. "Alright little one, let's get you some energon." I chirp happily. He cradles me in his arm as he fixes a cube of low grade energon for me with his other hand. In no time the cube comes into view and I chirp happily while holding my little arms out for it. He smiles as I take it and begin drinking the energon. Ratchet smiles at me, something he refused to do when I first arrived here. I wonder if he changed his thoughts about me; I think he did if he is smiling now.

**~Star~**

After recharging for a while longer, I sit up and state, "Solarflare, are you hungry?" I look around to find the room empty. Worried, I call out for the white sparkling, "Solarflare? Solarflare answer me! Where are you?!" Frantically I look under everything that a sparkling could get under such as the berth the desk only to come up empty handed. Upon standing there unsure where that sparkling went, I notice the door is unlocked. "Slag it Optimus!"

Storming out of my shared quarters with Optimus, I quickly run down the halls to the meeting room I know he is at since there is always a meeting every early morning. I usually never attend and have him fill me in later since I am never a morning person. Barging in on the meeting, the room goes quiet as I yell at Optimus, "Slag it Optimus! You forgot to lock the door and now Solarflare is missing!" He looks at me worried as everyone looks confused. Well of course everyone is going to be confused, we never told them about Solarflare yet since she has only been here less than a day.

A mech asks, "Who is Solarflare?" Before I even get a word in, Prowl states, "Solarflare is the young sparkling they have adopted after Star came upon her in the field." The room of confusion comes to an understanding them.

Then Prowl proceeds to question us, "And how did Solarflare manage to escape your quarters when the doors never senses sparklings that young to open for them?" Now that I think about it, how on Cybertron did that happen? Optimus speaks up, "Was Fifi in the room?" Fifi? She was in our quarter. "That feline; no she was not. Optimus, do not tell me she helped the sparkling escape?" The black and white mech stands. He suggests, "May I suggest we search the base. She cannot get far without our knowledge." In no time, the other bots in the meeting room have emptied it and are searching the entire base.

After several hours, Optimus and I head down to the med bay, one of the last rooms that have not been searched. What we find is something I did not expect. Ratchet is off somewhere and his assistant is fixing an autobot. In a corner is Fifi sleeping while the white sparkling uses her as a pillow happily enjoying herself.

First Aide, Ratchet's assistant, looks up at us and smiles. "Ratchet said Fifi brought her down here to get some energon. She has been behaving very well. Right now, she is playing a sparkling game on his datapad." I look at the sparkling and let the tension out knowing she is safe now. For a moment I thought she might have been kidnapped or found a way off base or even ran away. Hey, you never know.

Optimus walks over to her and picks up Solarflare who ignores him to keep playing her game. He looks at the datapad she is playing on curious only to frown with a look of confusion. "First Aide, what game was she supposed to be playing?" The medic comes over and takes the datapad away with a confused look pasted to his face before becoming surprised. "Ratchet gave her the datapad set on the sparkling game and it is untouched."

Solarflare chirps while stretching her small arms out as far as they will go in an attempt to get the datapad back. Having enough of being confused, I ask, "What are you talking about? If she was not playing a game, then what the fraggit was she playing?" First Aide shows me the many difficult equations that the sparkling first started with to the last one she still has yet to finish. All the finished equations had work shown and the correct answers.

I state, "Impressing." Optimus still looks bewilder, not sure what to say. Finally he states, while the sparkling still is trying to grab the datapad back but is unsuccessful due to her small arms, "I never thought a sparkling could be this intelligent." Just then, the little arms freeze, processing what my sparkmate said before moving to her little hips and staring up at him with her red optics chirping something.

I chuckle as Optimus looks amused. The medical assistant says aloud, "I wonder if she actually understands us and is trying to say something." Well of course she is trying to say something and apparently she understood what Optimus said a while ago and what you just said. Solarflare glares at the medic before crossing her arms across her chest and nodding her head at him. Just then, the little white femme sees the datapad that she forgot about and chirps pointing at it. I take it and shake my head, "Not until we teach you to speak little sparkling." She pouts at me and tries to beg with her optics but it does not work, at least not on me and I make Optimus not give in to her cuteness.

**~Optimus~**

After informing Prowl that we finally found the sparkling, Star and I head to our quarters where we begin teaching the little one to speak. At first the sparkling kept playing with Fifi then wanted energon. After getting her something to eat, the sparkling sat down just as we were ready to attend to something else. She kept chirping at us with a smile on her face ready for something. We took it as a sign that she was ready to learn to speak.

Now many hours later, my adopted daughter is able to speak sounds. "Say Op-ti-mus." Even though Star pronounced my name slow enough for the sparkling, Solarflare still is unable to say it. The little white femme blinks several times, probably thinking about how to pronounce my name with the sounds she learned today.

"Ooohhhmmmm?" Star shakes her head as Solarflare tries again. "Ooooppp?" Another shake of the head followed by the pronciation of my name by Star, the sparkling tries again. "Oooyyyy? Ooopppyyy?" Just as my mate goes to shake her head again, the sparkling excitedly states, "Opy! Opy! Opy!" I look into her red optics filled with happiness and joy that just warms my spark. Smiling I pick of the sparkling that continues to say Opy. "You may call me Opy."

Solarflare points at me, "Opy." I smile at her, happy she is able to speak and at least call me something. Surprising us, the female points at my dark color mate only to state, "Star." Then she points at her Cybertonian feline, "Fifi." With that, the sparkling said her first three words. She chirps and points at something on a familiar shelf; energon cubes. Chuckling, I hand the sparkling over to Star. Standing at the door, I watch as my mate prepares an energon cube for our sparkling thinking this is what it must feel like to be a parent. On that note, I leave the room filled with plans for the sparkling the next day. Tomorrow she will have a play date with another close to her age.

**I want to thank everyone for reading as well as following me. **

**Thank you **AllSpark Princess** for your review. To answer your question, Ratchet thinks that Solarflare could be a decepticon spy even though she is just a sparkling. Thank you for asking. **

**Thank you again for reading this. It means a lot.**

**I do not own any characters or anything from Transformers Prime except for the adorable sparkling Solarflare and my friend's femme Star.**


End file.
